Boredom
by Sehrezad
Summary: An uneventful night and two bored CSIs...


**Boredom  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything connecting to the show._

_Summary: An uneventful night and two bored CSIs... _

_Author's note: This story is the translation of my Hungarian one so sorry if there are mistakes in it. (I'm sure that there are many of them). And one more thing. I would be really glad if you reviewed it. Thanks!_

Just another boring night in the Las Vegas Crime Lab…

Sara Sidle was walking in the corridor of the building being lost in the report of an old case. She thought that even this occupation was better than just sitting in the break room doing nothing. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Sara!" – Sara stopped and looked up from her report.

"Hi, Greg!"

As soon as she had looked up, she knew that her younger partner was up to something. He always has this expression on his face when he has found something that nobody else could. Given that this time there was nothing to find, Sara quickly reached to the conclusion that he had something in his mind that was not related to work. And she was not sure that she liked it.

"What are you doing?" – asked Greg smiling impishly as he knew exactly what Sara was doing.

"The same as you, I guess. Nothing."

"How about doing something interesting?" – This was exactly which Sara was afraid of.

"What are you thinking of, Greg?"

"Well, I have heard that you had been a member of a drama group in high school..."

_I'm going to kill Nick! Why does he always have to tell everything to everybody?_ These were the thoughts of Sara while she was waiting for Greg to finish his sentence. However, this didn't happen.

"And..." – Sara tried to get the end of the sentence out of him.

"And... How about some improvisation?" – Greg glanced waiting at his partner. He has wanted to do this for a long time and given that Sara would be the other one who takes part in this activity, it would be much more fun. He was looking forward to see the faces of the others... However, Sara was just staring at him puzzled. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking of!"

"I know extactly what you're talking of, but I can't believe that you actually asked this."

"Oh, don't do this! It'll be fun! Just imagine the faces of the others!"

Sara smiled at this last sentence as she actually imagined their faces. But she quickly shaked her head.

"Forget it! This is a workplace not a kindergarten!" – She answered firmly. Although she had to admit that it wasn't such a bad idea as she has already been bored to death.

From this answer Greg knew that it wouldn't be very easy to convince Sara but he had an idea. He told her with a wicked smile:

"All right! Then I leave you in private with this probably very interesting report. Have fun!" – With this he turned and walked towards the breakroom hoping that Sara would change her mind sooner or later. Sara just shaked her head smiling and continued her way in the opposite direction but without any specific destination.

Finally, after about half an hour she also found herself in the breakroom still reading her report. It seemed that all of the graveyard shift had decided to spend that still rather boring shift there. Except Grissom, of course, who was probably reading some book about bugs in his office.

Sitting at the desk Warrick was reading a sport magazine, although judging the speed of his thumbing it wasn't the first time. The coach and the coffee table were occupied by Nick, Catherine and Greg who were playing cards there. Sara decided on joining Warrick at the table and continuing her reading. She was still thinking of Greg's offer. The more she was thinking of it, the more tempting she found it. After all there is nothing to do and boredom was writen all over everybody's face.

Greg was sitting face to face with Sara and while playing he glanced up at the girl from time to time to see what she was doing. He hoped that finally she would change her mind...

After about twenty minutes Sara finally spoke up. By that time Greg had been staring at her for about 5 minutes.

"Did your eyes stick here, Sanders?" – Asked Sara with mock annoyance. Just after having said this sentence, did she realise that she had said it aloud. A hardly visible smile appeared on Greg's face. _That's it!_ – he thought happily as he has been waiting for this sentence for a long time. _It's showtime!_

"What's the matter, baby? It didn't bother you yesterday that I was watching you."

Sara stared with wide eyes. _Baby? He has just said 'baby'? All right, Greg. If you want war, you'll get it!_

Hearing this word the others shot up their heads as well. _Hey, man! Do you want to die?_ Thought Warrrick with astonishment.

"Maybe because yesterday I was the only one whom you watched" – continued Sara – "Or have you already forgotten it? I could have thought of it. It was all about making a stick in your notebook that it is also done. Hurray, I could take Sara Sidle on a date! Yes, and who should be the next? Let's see... Ah, that's it, for example that blond goose at the reception desk... – shouted Sara apparently very excited with anger and frustration and she was about to continue it but Greg interrupted her:

"A blond goose?"

By this time the others have totally forgotten what they had been doing before and they were concentrating on the scene unfolding in front of them. Their faces betrayed their suprise and shock. It was obvious that they didn't know what to do with this incident. _Greg and Sara?_ _Sara and Greg?..._ This question repeated itself in Catherine's mind over and over again while she was trying very hard to make sense of the things that she has just heard.

"Oh, come on, Greg! I wasn't born yesterday! I saw you undressing her with your eyes."

"You're just kidding, aren't you? You are pissed off because I looked at another girl!? You can't be serious!"

"It seems that you are the one here who is not serious. I thought that something had began between us the day before. I must have been mistaken."

"But..."

"You did not even kiss me!" – shouted Sara not wating for Greg to finish his sentence, she enjoyed this scene very much. Just as well as Greg. "What do you think a girl think about it?"

By this time both of them were standing in the centre of the room face to face. Sara was shouting so loudly that not only their fellow workers were listening to them but there was a crowd as well in the corridor.

"Do you really think that I would be after a girl for four years just to dump her after the first date. I thougth that you knew me better than this."

"All right, then. Just tell why have you been after me for four years. I'm listening."

"Do you really want to know? Okay. I'll tell you. Because... Because I... Oh for the love of God! Because I LOVE YOU!" – told Greg.

_Ouch!_ – Was Catherine's first thought.

_It'll be ugly. I wouldn't like to examine the spot after this. Poor Greg. Although who knows. Maybe Greg will survive. After having heard this conversation I think that_ _everything is possible._ – Nick tried to analyse the happenings.

"Oh yes? Then why didn't you kissed me last night?"

_Okay, it's really weird. Where is Sara? And who is this woman?_ – Warrick was completely at loss.

"I don't know. Because I'm an idiod. But you know what! I'll do it now!

"Really?"

"Yeah! Sure!"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yeah!"

"All right. I'm here." – _What am I doing?_ Sara asked herself.

"Okay." – _I really hope that she won't kill me after this._ It was Greg's last thought before he kissed Sara.

The kiss didn't last for long because Sara, who was standing face to face with the others, as soon as looked at the faces of them, laughed out loud. After this Greg turned back, too, and what he saw was worth everything. They were laughing histerically and the other were just sitting there and tried to close their mouths but this seemed a rather difficult task at the moment.

This was the moment when Grissom finally stepped into the room after having broken through the crowd. He isn't likely to forget the scene which welcomed him: two histarically laughing CSIs and another three of them who were gaping like fish. He shooked his head and decided that it would be better not to ask anything.

"All right. Catherine, Nick, Greg! You are coming with me to a triple homicide. Warrick! You and Sara are going to Mirage!"

By this time everebody managed to compose themselves. Even Sara and Greg calmed down. Although Warrick still looked like that he had a great difficulty to process the events. After Grissom and his team had left the room, Warrick and Sara stayed alone.

"Coming?" – Sara stepped to Warrick cheerfully.

"Sure. Just tell me one thing! You and Greg then, there is nothing between you two?" – Sara laughed at this question and went towards the door. Warrick shooked his head smiling as it began to dawn on him what had just happened. He could hear her laughing even from the corridor...

And another boring night has passed.


End file.
